ShadAmy: Lifes A Jungle
by Shadowspuppy
Summary: Shadow has come back to earth to find it has been taken over by nothing but plant life. And Amy ready to comite suicide! After saving her they set out to find who else has servived the sudden nature change.
1. Chapter 1

I arrived back on earth, finding myself in a gargantuan jungle. Not where I expected to be... that's for sure. I had wanted to arrive at the G.U.N HQ. Birds sang loudly and other animals chirped and called to each other. I decided to try again after looking around the darkly shaded place, for my chaos control had strangely missed placed me... It's never done that before.

It was a waist of some time, I arrived in the same spot. How could this be HQ? I explored the jungle area I was in and found that, this place in fact was at once the HQ. It had been taken over by the vegetation and only small, very little traces of man mad things were desperately peeking out from the soft mossy ground. Dark green Ivy almost colored black, served as the new wall paper, hiding every square inch of the wall I had remembered. The whole building was engulfed in this green life. It was when I had taken my view up into the trees had I noticed, I was still inside the building, the tall trees had crumbled the roof letting in some sun in the day and rain when it fell, giving life for the under growth. I hoped down, now back on the soft ground and made my way to the front doors, which were not even intact with the building anymore and swallowed but the weeds and vines... for all I could have guessed thees doors could have been the back ones.

When stepping out of the jungle building, nothing was a change of scenery, in fact I had chaos controlled all over Westopolis and found the whole city was over taken by the greenery and wild jungle animals.

All humanity... seemed to be... gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman... Everyone, either all missing or... dead. The thought instantly gave me a throbbing head ache. What happened while I was gone? I searched from high up in trees, to down low disturbing bush dwellers, looking for any one, but all I found was monkeys, birds, lizards, and bugs. I wondered the city for the whole day, finding no answer nor a human being or hedgehog insight.

The day was now winding down to an end, I finally found myself resting on a Mango tree, it's fruit half eaten in my hand and I looked out at the ocean and it's empty shore. It's sand was a different color to my eyes, I had saw nothing but rich dark green all day. The sand had thinned out as it uncovered a rocky cliff, where the waves eroded jagged rocks below. Despite the fact I had known some buildings threw the Ivy blanket, I wondered if I was on a different planet, maybe I was on the planet Cosmo and her family came from from. The sun set, depressingly beautiful. I was actually a natural sunset. No building blocking the view, or haze from the city pollution. Where has civilization gone? Was I the only one here?

Looking out at the empty beach and it's blue green water mixing with the dark colors of the sunset, my eyes passed over something pink. The pink dot, had a long flowing white cloth attached to it. My head tilted to the side, my ears twitched back trying to pick up sound from it, if any as I sat up leaning closer trying to focus my vision to see what it exactly was. The long bleach white cloth was actually a dress, worn by non other than the only familiar pink hedgehog I knew... Amy Rose.

She walked slowly and gracefully to the edge of the cliff. I wanted to talk to her, but had to think of away not to suddenly show up and startle her off the edge. It was then I realized she had carefully doth-ed her dress. Now I watched in deep wonder with curious eyes as to what the now naked pink hedgehog was doing.

Sure I was far away, but, that didn't stop me from seeing how womanly she has become. An amazing hourglass shape was made by her curves, and her breast were nicely full. Her long quills blew back with the wind showing her eyes looking out sadly at the rising tide and sinking sun. She inched closer to the edge of the rock to where her toes hung over the side, a mild gust of wind blew, she opened her arms, like a bird's extended wings to catch the wind.

It was then I came aware of what she was doing. 'Catch her!' A voice rang in my ears making them perk up as she leaned forward and off the cliff. The mango I held was suddenly two seconds in the air before gravity had taken effect on it, I quickly warped. I caught her half way down and immediately warped back to the top of the rock. A sheer squeak of surprise came from her as I held her tightly. I felt her heart gallop like a thousand racing horses, setting her back to her feet. My heart raced with hers.

"Amy, what are you doing!?"  
She stumbled backwards tears swelled in her green eyes looking at me in disbelief.  
"Sh-Shadow!? Is...is it really you?" She began to bawl dropping to her knees and hugged my waist. My ears jetted back, not being used to being hugged this way... I placed a hand on her bare shoulder.  
"Yes, yes it's really me Amy..." I assured her. "Calm down, Amy what were you doing, and why!?" I slightly pulled her off my waist and looked down at her wet eyes.  
"Th-they're all gone Shadow. No one is left." She said threw quivering breaths.  
"Where did they go? What happened?" I asked.  
"Dead...as, as far as I've come, no one is alive. Nature took over." She said sniffling  
"...Dead? ...E-everyone? Even the rest of Sonic Team?" I asked amazed. She muffled out more cries as she gave a slight, barley noticeable shoulder shrug.  
"No...they can't be...I mean, we came from an environment like this and, if your still here, they have to be somewhere."I said walking past her and picked up the white dress flapping with the wind on the ground.

She now stood up facing me with a deep blush covering her full breast and slightly crossing her legs to try and cover herself.  
"Eh, if you don't mind me asking... Why undress to commit a suicide?" A small smile couldn't help but come over my face as I looked at her beauty. Glad I was able to save her on time. She held out her hand still blushing, I handed her the dress.  
"Why die restricted, when you can go feeling free?" She answered in a small voice taking the dress and covered herself better. "Besides, it wouldn't matter. No one is here any way."  
My eyes drifted to the ground as she exposed herself once more to slip back into the dress. They came back up when she was dressed.  
"I'm so glad to see you Shadow." she said walking closer.  
"Yeah... glad to see you too... there's no one here now... until we find them." I here...


	3. Chapter 3

We walked back to the jungle and I warped us back to the tree on the branch where I had been resting.

"Amy, what exactly happened?" I asked resting my back against the trunk of the tree.  
"Well…" She looked into space as if in a daze looking at a thought cloud, "It seemed like any other day fighting with Eggman. But without warning a monster appeared from…. I-I'm not exactly sure where. For all I know, it could have come from another time zone. It wrecked everything, Eggman and Sonic even teamed up with each other but it was still unstoppable, even with the G.U.N forces! When all its disaster was done… before it left, it destroyed the master emerald. It was shattered to nothing but little glittery pieces of sand that blew away with the wind. After that Knuckles was devastated. And after that real chaos struck. It was like the worlds equilibrium was thrown off and never could maintain balance again. And jungle is everywhere in the word, with no human being insight." She went on explaining getting teary eyes with memories.

"But the emerald heals its self over time… right?" My eyes getting tired as it was dark already.  
"Yes. But ... It was nothing but dust I don't know if it could ever heal." She said now a curvy silhouette.  
"Well, we'll just have to find out." I yawned putting my head back.  
"How?" she asked I could feel her shifting in the branch.  
"Hm, not sure… but I'll find away." I closed my eyes. It was quite except for the jungle's song of night. Birds cooing as they settled in for the night and the bugs still chirped and buzzed. A small sigh came from Amy as she once again shifted on the branch trying to get comfortable. I drifted into my sleep, with lightly blurred dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

-Morning—

In the morning I woke to chirps and a lightly lit sky. I brought my head up yawning and felt extra weight on me, keeping me from getting up. A bit surprised by this extra weight I looked down to find that Amy had made me her pillow. Her head rest on my lower chest and my hand lay on her back. She breathed lightly her dress like a blanket. I watched her for a moment, flawless, soft, and innocent. I found myself smiling as I watched. I don't know why, but I felt I could watch her from the time her eyes opened. I hated to be rude, but we had work to do I had to wake her. I sat up straight holding her from falling as her head slowly came off my chest. She jerked awake while screaming.

"Whoa whoa, Amy it's okay!" I gripped her tightly and held her steady.  
"Shadow?" She gasped.  
"Yes?" I answered still holding her.  
"Oh, I thought you were nothing more but a dream!" She said relieved and grabbed me in a hug. A firm hug, a hug as if she was trying to grasp my reality of being. She gave a good squeeze enough to shorten my breath.

"Ah, no Amy I'm really here." I sputtered as I felt her face nuzzle into my chest. "Eh…" I lightly tried to pull away.  
"Sorry." She let me go.  
"I-It's fine." I said, "Sorry to wake you, but we have to get a move on."  
"Move?" She tilted her head, "Oh! Right. Shadow I'm sure there's no one here." She said.  
"Well, I won't believe it till I search myself." I said with a grunt. She bowed her head at my tone.

"Look, you can either come with me, or stay here. And I'd prefer you to come along I'm guessing you know your way around here better than I do." I said making my way down the tree jumping down from one branch to another.

"No I'm not staying here! I'm coming with you!" She yelled dangling off the branch feeling for the other branch with her bare feet. Her little toes wiggled to try to hold onto something.  
"Drop!" I called from the ground watching her trying not to laugh.  
"What!?" She asked looking down from the branch she'd finally crawled down to.  
"Drop yourself from the tree, you look like a stranded cat!" I finally chuckled watching as she eased herself down to another branch.  
"No! Are you crazy!?" She said only one branch down from where she started.  
"No, just jump I'll catch you!" I said holding out my arms.  
"W-what!?" She asked dangling down on the branch.  
"Yes! Come on, we're burning daylight!" I called up to her.

A loud squeal made birds scatter out of their homes as Amy dropped into my arms.  
"Wow, nice jump." I complimented sarcastically with a smirk.  
"N-no… I slipped." She said with a deep blush looking me in the eyes her arms wrapped around my neck and a smile came over her lips. I placed her back on her feet now looking around a bit clueless on which direction to start in.

"Should we eat?" Amy asked fixing a strap to the dress.  
"You should… I'm not really hungry." I said.  
"Eat anyway." She giggled skipping off disappearing in bushes. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to follow or stay put, so I followed her anyway finding her gathering fruit and throwing things up in the tree to knock down the fruit too high to reach, since she wasn't very good with trees I suppose.

"Have you eaten anything besides fruit?" I asked wondering if I was restricted to a strict fruit only diet.  
"Well, fruit and what little vegetables I can find." She said catching an orange. The she laughed, "Why? Would you rather a McDonalds breakfast?"  
"Heh, I'd love one." I said as she handed me an orange slice that she quickly peeled.  
"Well… to bad." She shrugged smiling before she ate an orange herself.  
"Yeah…" We ate in silence. I could only imagine how long it would take me to get used to such a diet. For as the rest of the day went on, I was the only one who had to slow us down to relieve myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shadow…" Amy said sitting on a rock as we rested. The humid afternoon drained us quickly.

"Hmm?" I asked from the low branch I lounged on.

"Do you have any idea where to look for someone?" She asked fiddling with a twig.

"Eh…not really." I admitted. A bird crowed making my ears twitch and my eyes drift up.

"Well, say we do find someone, either human or Mobian… then what do we do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over to her.

"Well… I mean so what if we found someone, what are we going to do once we find them?" She explained.

I smirked saying with sarcasm, "We're going to tie em up, put em over a fire and do an African tribe dance."  
She toppled over laughing. Something about her laugh, her happiness… the fact that she hasn't felt it in so long made me feel unexplainably different. More relaxed and I made her happy, at least in that moment. Just watching her giggle made an instant smile come to my face.

"Shadow, for real!" She said finally calm.  
"Well, it all depends on who we find." I said as she listened calking her head.  
"If we find just a regular pedestrian then… we've just added someone to tag along. But if we find someone with authority, we could have a better plan on what to do from there." I explained.

There was a slight pause.

"Find Knuckles and he could help us get everything back to normal." I finished.  
"Knuckles?" She repeated.  
"Of course. The great Echidna knows all." I said sarcastically again.  
"Well he's gullible… but smart." She giggled. I nodded closing my eyes again only listening to my surroundings. A monkey off in the distance screeched, and a June bug buzzed as we both stood quietly. She sighed, I heard the hint of sadness.  
I glanced down at her, she seemed to be in thought and it was bothering her.

"Amy." I said getting her attention.  
"What?" She looked up at me.  
"You okay?"  
"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine. Just thinking of a …. Blue-ish blur." She looked away.  
"Sonic?" I frowned sitting up. She didn't answer and stayed looking away from me.  
"Well, I'd say our break is over. Let's head on over to Angel Island." I jumped down.  
"Okay…" She stood up and started to lead the way. "Angel Island isn't what it used to be either. More than half of it is sunk in the ocean. And the plants….they're alive." She said almost warningly while walking under a big green leaf.

"Really?" I tried not to sound amused, but my stomach fluttered with excitement.  
"Shadow, it's been so long. Where have you been?" She asked waiting up for me.  
"Well, it's a very long story actually." I said hoping she wouldn't ask for more.  
"Shadow, we have all the time in the world." She said I could almost see her roll her eyes in the tone she used.

I held in a whine, "It's no big deal…"  
"Then it should be no big deal to tell me. AND" She whipped around to face me her emerald eyes gazing at me with a teasing glare, "You shouldn't have been gone for so long."  
Wait, was she trying to accuse me of something!?  
"What are you trying to get at?" I narrowed my eyes, "You're not blaming all of this on my absents are you!?"

"I just want you to tell me." She said now lowering her voice in almost a child's innocents. What game was she playing? I'd been angered with her literally a second ago, and just her change in voice had me feeling guilty for yelling at her.  
"G.U.N had sent me out on a long term mission out in space. I went by myself and had to make it to a foreign galaxy. That part went fine; it wouldn't have taken so long if it wasn't for my run in with the Tynosrachies on my way back."

She giggled, "The what?"

"Eh, they're huge ass space bugs that destroy your ship and eat everyone in it. Of course it was nothing a few chaos blasts couldn't handle. But the ship was pretty damaged. I barely made it back to base 4. This is where I had just come from. Had to get major repairs. Then I stopped off at ARK, and finally here I am."  
"There, was that so bad?" She asked.

"Hmph…" I didn't give an answer, who is she to demand such information? We traveled on in silence when we finally came to a clearing of beach. The shore line thin as the once floating island had made the tide rise, resting in the ocean with only a small portion of land desperately keeping above water.


	6. Chapter 6

I teleported us to the island. As soon as our feet touched the ground Amy held onto me, as if trying to become one.

"Shadow…" Amy began to shake. It was strangely cold on the island.

"Where can that Dreadlock Rasta be?" I said out loud scanning the area.  
"Maybe by the shrine… or what's left of it anyway." She said.

We made our way to the shrine, half sunk and dark.

"Knuckles!" I yelled

"No!" Amy quivered trying to make herself small.

"What?"

"The plants, they don't like loud noises…" she shook her head her eyes darting around.

"Well that's too bad. They'll just have to get used to it." I said looking up at the trees.

By the fourth call of his name, I saw the ground slightly shifted, I stood on ready for anything that might happen. Amy nearly jumped on my back. A thorn vine shot up through the ground about to lung, when Knuckles flew from seemingly nowhere.

"This is MY shrine!" He yelled and beat down the vine taking out a machete, looked to be hand crafted. He chopped the vine as it wiggled and writhed as if in actual pain and withered back into the ground.

"Knuckles!" Amy and I both called in relief. Now that I could get a better look at him, his hygiene was quite un-kept. Not to say he had an odor, but his once neat and tightly weaved spines in his dreads were sticking out and frizzy. His gloves weren't white anymore; in fact they were almost black. Every color on him looked dull and he was terribly skinny.

He turned to us, a feral animal look took place in his eyes, "Shadow!? Amy!?" he blinked a few times before cautiously walking closer to us, "Am I dreaming? Are you… ghosts?"

"Eh, no. You're awake, and last time I checked I can't walk through walls." I said.

"Knuckles you're alive!" Amy squealed running and tackled him in a hug.

"Wha!? Amy! I-I still can't believe it." He said while being held in her tight hug.

"Knuckles, where's Sonic!?" She asked.

"We tried to stay together, but … I couldn't leave the island. Like a captain goes down with his ship, a guardian goes with his island." He said with a sigh. Amy bowed her head clasping her hands in front of her hiding a frown.

"You have to leave it to help it." I said walking to them.

"Wha, but…" he looked amongst the dark trees.

"Knuckles, relax for a minute. You know how to fix this." I said seeing his tense shoulders.

"I do? I mean, yes I do but it's hopeless the Master Emerald is…" he dropped to his knees yelling at the top of his lungs making the island stir, "IT'S DESTROYED! Crushed! Into itty bitty dust particles Shadow! DUST!"

I rolled my eyes at his over reacting, "Get up and be quite, are you trying to make us plant food?" I whispered in a hiss.

Amy pulled him up.

"I'm sorry but we're all doomed." He sighed.

"The Emerald heals over time." I reminded.

"It would take FOREVER to even get small shards of it." He growled while glaring at me.

"Well so be it." I crossed my arms, "Let's say we find the shards."

"IF there are shards around… we could gather them together and it'll heal faster and everything 99% sure will go back to normal." He said, and a sign of hope lifted his tone.

"Let's get off this island and make a plan." I said. Knuckles nodded and when we gathered closer I had noticed Amy was missing.

"Amy!?" Knuckles and I called. A plant with a giant pod deemed to be bouncing, and from it, Amy's scream.

"Hang on Amy!" Knuckles yelled running for the pod's base. But another snapped at him. I chaos controlled into the battle.

"I got this one, get Amy out!" I ordered and got the plant's attention. Knuckles carefully made it to Amy's pod. Meanwhile I was having fun making the plant tangle with in its own stem and vines. It snapped down on me! Dark and cold, and squeezed me tightly. I chaos controlled out landing on the ground my heart thumping knowing that would have been a close call. The plant confused but tried again, I easily jumped out of the way and now it was too tangled to move.

Knuckles had finally cut Amy free.  
"You stupid plant!" Amy roared grabbing out her piko piko hammer and beat the plant back into the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" She ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck, I felt her heart pounding hard in panic as she pressed up against me.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally on the shore, Amy gathered around some fruit and Knuckles was able to eat and drink and even took a well need rest without a plant trying to eat him.

"Knuckles, how long was it since you last seen Sonic?" Amy asked as Knuckles rest in the bed of sand.

"Not sure exactly. I don't have a calendar to keep track so I wouldn't know." He said, picking off a grape from the vine.

"Who cares?" I growled.

"I do!" Amy said her head snapping up glaring at me.

"Okay!" Knuckles sat up. We both looked at him setting aside our evil staring contests.  
"We need away to track down the emerald shards. That is IF the Master Emerald has healed that much." He said.  
"What would help us do that?" Amy asked titling her head softly.  
"Possibly a chaos emerald and Tails." Knuckles said leaning back and rubbed his now full stomach.

"Well, check chaos emerald off the list, I have mine." I said taking out the green emerald.

"Then hopefully Tails is still around to help." He said now looking sadly at his un-kept dreads.

We started a fire, small so it would give us warmth until it died out. But sleep didn't find me; I found comfort on a thick mossy tree branch. I took watch over Amy and Knuckles. Amy was still stuck on Sonic… how could she? He even abandoned her in this situation, what could she possibly be going for? His looks? Hmph, definably not his kindness and his uprising of becoming such a gentleman. I was lost in thought, staring into the green glow of the chaos emerald when movement was caught by the corner of my eye. It was only Amy sitting up.

She looked around watching the scruffy echidna sleeping for a moment and looked around traces of wild panic formed her face.

"Shadow?" I heard her whisper as she still searched around getting to her feet and started towards the trees.  
I jumped down landing next to her answering, "Yes?"  
"EEP!" She screamed and jumped back losing her balance tripping over some brush.  
I moved away the leaves and vines from the little pit where she had fell into and found her entangled in vines.

"Sorry." I said holding down a hand for her. She took it and pulled herself up.  
"What were you doing?" She asked aggravated.  
"Helping you up." I replied with a small smile.  
"No! I mean why were you up in the tree?" She said.  
"Oh. I can't sleep, not tired… just thinking up here."  
"You scared me."  
"I can see." I smirked.  
I mean I thought you left…" She sighed.  
"No. I'm right here." I said leading her back to the now dead fire. She sat down in the sand, isning her dress as a cover. She took my hand and pulled me down so I sat next to her.

"I've had so many lonely nights…" She said. We both looked at each other her eyes held some sadness, maybe filtering memories.  
"What happened to your Team?" I asked.  
"Oh, Cream was with her mother last. And Big… well I don't know." She shrugged shaking her head  
"Big? Who cares about Barney in cat form?" I teased.  
"Shadow!" She gave me a push and giggled. "I can't wait to find everyone… and get out of this jungle." She said. I nodded as we took a moment of silence looking up at the sky, glittering with stars. The forest was still awake and buzzing with sounds, I was beginning to get relaxed. I sank into the sand feeling me tense muscles and neck begin to ease.

"You know, the night, before you arrived…" She trailed off looking at me. When I looked back waiting for her to finish she bowed her head and stood quite.  
"N-never mind…"  
"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and leaned against me.  
"Yeah. There's just no way to thank you enough for coming back when you did."  
"I don't need a thanks." I assured her finding myself smiling as her head rest on my arm.  
"But…" She yawned deeply, "I think, you do." She was fighting her sleep.  
"But I really don't." I whispered putting my arm around her as she shivered from a cold wind. I felt her get heavy as she let her weight fall as she relaxed into a sleep as she stayed leaning into me in my arms and I must have dozed off as well. When I opened my eyes it was bright daylight.

"Hey Shadow! Come on!" Knuckles called somewhere behind me. I had lied down at some point during the night but Knuckles voice had jolted me up and I looked around quickly.  
"Shadow!" He called again. I turned around and found him perched on a branch.  
"Where's Amy?" I asked streatching and got to my feet.  
He had a smirk stretched on his muzzle and just looked at me.  
"Well?" I naarowed my eyes at him impatient with the answer.  
"She's in the "bathroom". I was up before both of you and caught the 'snuggle party'." He held back a chuckle.  
"Sh0she was cold." I growled looking away feeling a bit awkward.  
"Uh hu… okay." He said looking down as Amy came out from the thick bushes.

"Sorry. Good morning Shadow." She smiled. I nodded crossing my arms and kicked at the sand not going to spread any more curiosity for Knuckles. He already thought we were… snuggling…

"Last time I left Sonic, he had a chaos emerald." Knuckles said. Amy's ears perked to his name.  
"So?" I wached her listen iintencly and bounce in place wanting to hear more, I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Soo, leave it to the Chaos emeralds, to connect with their same level wave of Chaos energy and they should find each other during a chaos control!" Knuckles explained jumping down from the branch.

"But we need Tails, not the Faker." I growled.  
"Tails is never without Sonic. Shadow I know you don't like him, but if we find Sonic, we find Tails." Knuckles said stepping into my view copying my crossed arms.

"Fine." I sighed taking out the chaos emerald.


End file.
